Poxy (222)
Poxy, A.K.A. Experiment 222, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to act as a virus and infect popular planetary leaders, giving them purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes, and uncontrollable burping; the symptoms vanish instantly when Poxy leaves his host. He was captured by Gantu (whom he temporarily infected), but was rescued in "Snafu". According to a DVD bonus feature game in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, his one true place is fixing health problems. Bio Experiment 222 was the 222nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his disease-transmitting ability to infect popular planetary leaders. The disgusting symptoms caused by 222's presence would result in the public revolting against the infected leader. 222 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 222's pod landing in a sugar crop. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 222's pod was caught up in a harvester used to extract sugar cane from the crop. The pod eventually made its way into a box of sugar, which Nani likely bought at a grocery store. Pleakley poured a heap of sugar with 222's pod into his bowl of cereal, the milk added to it activating 222 before it was eaten with the cereal by Pleakley. When Pleakley later got infected by 222's disease and displayed the above symptoms, he headed off to the nearest health clinic, believing that human doctors could help him. While he sat in the waiting room to be admitted, Gantu showed up looking for 222. He then noticed an ailing Pleakley and chased the latter due to the fact that his body was afflicted with the experiment. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch followed Pleakley to the clinic and managed to rescue him by subduing Gantu with laughing gas. While Gantu was incapacitated, Lilo and Stitch rushed Pleakley out of the hospital back to their house, where they convinced him that Jumba had an ingenious method of removing 222, which would cure Pleakley. Using Jumba's shrink ray and Nani's dune buggy to aid them, Lilo and Stitch got shrunk to microscopic size and entered Pleakley's body to find and capture 222. After a long chase through Pleakley's body, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture and extract 222 when the latter became stuck in Pleakley's earwax. Before Lilo and Stitch finished their task and made it safely out of Pleakley's body, he was kidnapped and imprisoned by Gantu, who later took a beating from a healthy but delusional Pleakley. When Gantu attempted to crush Pleakley afterwards, the former was shrunk to microscopic size and captured. In the end, Lilo planted 222, christened Poxy, inside Gantu, who fell deathly ill and even claimed that he didn't want to catch the experiment in this manner. As Gantu was well in later episodes, it can be presumed that Poxy was extracted and sent to Hämsterviel, then later back to Gantu in "Woops" after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Poxy reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, presumably including Poxy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Poxy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Poxy is very devious, yet carefree. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might also be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems more of a nuisance than an actual threat because he is unharmed while infecting somebody, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Biology Appearance Poxy is an incredibly tiny, pale green-grey, single-celled experiment with a white inner body, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, pink-purple spots and four grey-tipped antennae. Special Abilities Poxy acts like a virus. Once he has found a host, he inflames the periorbital edema of the eyes. The pores around the victim's body get infected, after which small amounts of blood get trapped in them, giving them a purple color. The sweat glands in the victim's feet overwork, giving them a nasty stench. Nitrogen and other gases are released almost instantly through the victim's stomach; hence, uncontrollable burping. Poxy can split his body and bend it around with no effort, implying that he may be a single-celled organism. Poxy seems to steer clear from the antibiotics radar, as they pay no attention to him whatsoever. This may be because they do not see him as a threat, he appears as part of them, he has taken control of them, or Jumba simply made him immune to them. Poxy has no need to breathe without air. He may presumably have a form of gills, or it is also possible that he filters the oxygen from blood. Weaknesses Poxy can become easily stuck in earwax. Trivia *Poxy's design was first revealed in a bonus feature trivia game on the original ''Lilo & Stitch DVD, before he officially debuted in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. He was the only one of the three experiments seen in that game who appeared in the show. *Poxy also appeared in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Poxy is the smallest experiment ever created by Jumba. *Poxy's pod color is green. *In his debut, Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. This might imply that Poxy can change size while functioning as a germ, but it is also possible that his container acted like a lens and magnified him to a noticeable size, as he disappeared when he was released. *Poxy's holographic silhouette appeared in both "Amnesio" and "Fibber". *Poxy did not appear in Leroy & Stitch, most likely due to his microscopic size. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Captured experiments Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen